1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing unit, an information processing method, a client device and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a plurality of techniques to connect a server and a client device by remote access over the Internet. Among them, HTTP tunneling is known as an example of a technique used in the environment where a firewall, a proxy server or the like is installed at the gateway of a LAN on the client side so as to ensure the security of a computer placed in the LAN. Further, a technique may be used that transmits a control signal called a heartbeat from a unit at the transmitting end to a unit at the receiving end in order to maintain a connection between a server and a client device even when data communication is not performed for a given period of time (cf. e.g. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-20301).